A vehicle is a machine moved by a user who rides therein. An example of a vehicle is a car.
For convenience of vehicle users, some vehicles include various sensors and electronic devices. For example, some vehicles include various devices for improving driving convenience of users.
With recent growing interest in self-driving cars, sensors installed in self-driving cars are being actively studied. Sensors installed in self-driving cars include cameras, infrared sensors, radar, GPS, lidar, gyroscopes and the like. Among such sensors, the camera plays an important role as a sensor for providing various types of information.